por favor no te unas a el
by lydiastar
Summary: "por favor Starfire !TU NO ERES ASÍ!"/ "lo siento amigos... realmente lo siento"/ "Chico Bestia cálmate"/ "PERO...fue mi culpa"...
1. Chapter 1

" por favor no te unas a el"

capítulo 1: desde el principio

narrador Starfire

Estaba en mi recamara durmiendo hasta que una luz roja aparece en mi habitación y eso solo significaba una cosa en el planeta tierra...problemas. Me dirijo a la sala donde están mis amigos y ahí los veo, Raven estaba parada gritándole a Chico Bestia en cambio Cybord estaba tecleando una cosa que a los humanos le llaman "computadora" y Robin estaba mandando ordenes a los demás.

Raven es una chica fría pero siempre oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a que gracias a ellos todo el mundo se lastime ya que ella tiene poderes y todavía no sabe como controlarlos, a ella le encanta el color azul por eso viste con una capa del mismo color y lleva, como me enseño ella, un leotardo negro con un cinturón alrededor de su cadera y sus ojos son violetas que combinan con su pelo corto.

Chico Bestia es una persona muy amigable siempre tratando de hacer reír a cualquier persona, lastima que sus "chistes" no den mucho resultado para los demás, en cambio yo cuando los entiendo me rió para animarlo ya que me da un poco de lastima, el tiene la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier animal, su apariencia no es normal, no para los humanos, Su piel es de color verde al igual que su cabello y sus ojos, tiene las orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos muy grandes y Su traje es color negro con rayas púrpuras.

Cybord es mitad hombre mitad robot, es divertido y mas cuando pelea por la comida deliciosa llamada carne, sabe mucho de objetos electrónicos y su habilidad es tener casi la misma fuerza que yo ademas tiene un cañón en su brazo por lo que se hace mas fácil pelear. siempre me escucha cuando hablo sobre mi planeta donde nací y crecí, y siempre trata de aprender el idioma de tamaran.

Robin es el líder de el grupo sin tener ningún poder pero es realmente bueno en artes marciales y siempre tiene algún arma para atacar a los villanos , el me enseña cosas maravillosas de la tierra y sabe perfectamente cuando miento y cuando estoy triste. tiene un traje colorido y se tapa los ojos para, según el, para tapar su identidad, el fue el primer chico que se acerco cuando yo estaba destruyendo la ciudad, descubrí que es un chico amable pero cuando se trata de villanos se vuelve frió y muy serio.

Pero volviendo al tema anterior de la alarma y los nuevos problemas.

Escuche a Robin susurrar "Slade" el es nuestro peor enemigo, siempre buscando la forma de tener un aprendiz y molestar a Robin y siempre logra que el se enoje y se encierre en su habitación por horas. Hasta controlo los sentimientos de Raven para ponerlo de su lado y que casi destruya el mundo e inclusive a Robin lo puso de su lado y lo obligo a pelear contra nosotros y nunca me voy a olvidar de Terra, una amiga que se unió pero Slade controlo sus emociones y la obligo a destruirnos, sin embargo no lo logro porque Chico Bestia la izo entrar en razón.

Fuimos a donde estaba el enemigo pero como la mayoría de la veces Slade no estaba, en cambio había robots que estaban a atacando la ciudad, suspire un poco cansada de los enemigos y espere pacientemente la señal de Robin... "titanes al ataque" escuche el grito y comencé a tirar mis starbolts por todos los robot , hasta que uno de ellos me agarro el pie y me tiro al piso haciendo de este un gran agujero. me levante otra vez y volé hasta donde estaba Raven, la escuche decir "azarath metrion zinthos" y escuche una enorme explocion, gire mi cabeza rápidamente a donde estaba mi amiga y me alivie porque había tirado un camión y este exploto matando a muchos robots nada lejos de la normalidad, volví mi mente en los enemigos pero cada vez que derrotábamos a uno aparecían cuatro mas, volé mas alto y observe a Cybord tirando rayos con su cañón y Robin peleando sin siquiera demostrar un poco de cansancio. Estaba tan cansada que deje de volar y pelee con mis puños hasta que me agarraron y me lanzaron a un edificio y caí sintiendo dolor en mi espalda.

Chico bestia corrió hasta mi y me pregunto si estaba bien, sonreí pero no duro mucho esa sonrisa porque tres de los robots nos agarraron y nos disparan a mi y a Chico Bestia, solo escuchaba gritos de mis amigos y no veía nada solo sentía que mis parpados era muy pesados con la necesidad de cerrarlos hasta que finalmente los cerré.

Desperté sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado, me dolía todo y no podía respirar bien, recordé todo al incorporarme y busque desesperadamente a Chico Bestia o a mis amigos pero no había nadie o no veía a nadie y comencé a tocar todo con mi manos hasta encontrar un caño... no, no era caño era varios y estaban todos alineados... esperen esto es una ¿reja? me entristecí y sonreí sarcástica porque parecía que estaba en una prisión o algo parecido.

"¿hola? ¿hay alguien aquí?" pregunte teniendo un poco de esperanza por salir de donde estaba. Me recordaba a mis días cuando me entregaron como premio.

"bienvenida starfire" hablo una sombra que se acercaba a mi y encendió la luz para ver quien me hablo

"Slade" susurre sorprendida.

**continuara... **


	2. Chapter 2

anteriormente

"¿hola? ¿hay alguien aquí?" pregunte teniendo un poco de esperanza por salir de donde estaba. Me recordaba a mis dias cuando me entregaron como premio.

"bienvenida starfire" hablo una sombra que se acercaba a mi y encendio la luz para ver quien me hablo

"slade" susurre sorprendida.

capitulo 2

"¿que quieres de mi? Slade" pregunte con odio y me levante, pude ver el espacio en el que estaba y no era para nada satisfactorio también me di cuenta que había una mancha roja en el piso y no quise ni imaginar que era, por la luz pude ver que estaba amarrada de manos y pies

"quiero que seas mi nueva aprendiz" dijo mirándome tras su mascara que no se veía ni el pelo, lo protegía como a su propia vida. Sonreí ¿el esperaba a que aceptara y ya esta? no voy a dejar que controle mis sentimientos y menos que me obligue a derrotar a mis amigos

"jamás ¿ESCUCHASTE? no me uniré a tu lado" dije decidida

"¿jamás? ¿no te vas a unir si digo que tus amigos están en peligro?" respire sonoramente y pensé en una solución rápida, mire la pared y sonreí

"no" dicho esto rompí la pared con un puñetazo y mire para abajo donde estaban mis pies y me sorprendí estaba a una altura muy grande y solo podía ver agua, no había tierra, me asuste un poco pero después recordé que tenia poder para volar y antes de salir escuche a Slade

"te saque tu poderes si te tiras no podrás sobrevivir allí abajo" contesto con toda la paciencia que me comenzaba a molestar

"si puedo romper la pared entonces puedo volar" pero lo que dijo Slade me izo pensar un poco las cosas, tal vez me esta diciendo la verdad y no lo estoy escuchando. me di vuelta a verlo y estaba de espaldas viendo muchos monitores con cosas extrañas de la tierra aproveche su distracción y cree dos starbolts y dispare a los lugares disponibles que tenia dentro de la reja generando mucho humo de lo cual no disponía de mi vista, comencé a caminar hacia donde se suponía que estaban las rejas pero nunca llegaba ¿donde esta Slade? me preguntaba, sentí una patada en mi espalda de la cual me izo caer enseguida pero volé y vi a el causante de mi dolor de espalda

"¿como es posible? estoy seguro que te saque tus poderes"

"no me uniré y deja en paz a mis amigos" le ordene enojada

"si quieres que deje en paz a tus amigos lucha contra mi" ¿me estaba provocando? tengo una salida en la pared que yo misma cree tal vez pueda vencerlo aunque la mayoría de mi energía esta agotada, si me voy despues de golpearlo.

"eso haré"

Narrador normal

En la cuidad central de jump city se encontraba Raven, Cybord y Robin que estaban buscando alguna pista sobre sus dos amigos desaparecidos que después de la pelea con los robots nunca mas dieron señales de que estaban vivos y eso los preocupaba mucho

"tenes que encontrarlos" dijo Robin preocupado "¿Raven no puedes entrar a la mente de Chico Bestia para ver donde esta?"

"eso intento pero si sigues hablando no podre hacerlo nunca" así meditando Raven intentaba entrar en la mente de Chico Bestia pero cada vez que lo hacia se encontraba en un mundo imaginario e irreal "aun no se despierta no tengo idea de donde puede estar"

"¿y con Starfire?" se metió en la cabeza de starfire y casi mas se cae, lo que vio no se lo podía decir a Robin y menos si se trataba de un enemigo mortal, el se volvería loco y en estos momentos no podía estar en ese estado.

"lo siento Robin... con Starfire tampoco puedo entrar" dicho esto descanso en el suelo y trato de recuperar las energías perdidas, ya iban mas de cuatro horas buscándolos y aun no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

"¿y tu Cybord encontraste algo?" se notaba que Robin estaba enojado, pero también estaba triste muy triste por no poder salvar a sus amigos.

"...ENCONTRÉ A CHICO BESTIA" corrieron siguiendo a Cybord y como había dicho, allí se encontraba Chico Bestia con la ropa un poco rasgada y con muchas heridas que enseguida Raven se encargo de ello "tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería Raven no tiene mucha energía" subieron los cuatro a el auto construido por Cybord y se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre T.

Robin estaba sentado en una silla y se agarraba la cabeza culpándose de todo ¿como sucedió todo esto? se preguntaba una y otra vez, cuando Cybord y Raven salieron estaban cansados y mucho mas Raven.

"¿como esta?" pregunto Robin parándose enseguida y demostrando lo mal que estaba

"tiene muchas heridas graves y una costilla rota, sera incapaz de moverse y si lo llega a hacer le va a doler tanto que va a gritar y nos vamos a enterar de cuando se despertó" comento Cybord mientras que ayudaba a Raven a caminar "usamos mucha energía de Raven, las heridas marcan que estuvo peleando pero no sabemos con quien y ni siquiera sabemos el porque de esa brutal pelea" dijo Cybord sentando a Raven en la misma silla que se sentó Robin

"puede que el sepa donde esta Star" dijo Robin mas contento, Cybord iba a comentar algo pero Raven lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza, ya estaba teniendo demasiada presión.

Narrador starfire

no importaba cuantos starbolts le lanzaba, ni cuantos rayos, no importaba las veces que tuve que volar para esquivar sus golpes, no lo podía vencer ni el a mi, nos movíamos por toda la habitación e incluso salimos a otras habitaciones pero siempre lo hacia volver al mismo lugar para tener un lugar de escape, Slade no parecía cansarse nunca en cambio yo si demostraba cuando estaba un poco cansada pero después de un largo rato me recuperaba

"tu eres igual a mi" dijo esquivando mis starbolts

"¿cual es tu plan ahora Slade?, yo no soy igual a ti, YO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS" agarre un monitor que estaba en la mesa casi toda destruida y se la lance con unos rayos en mis ojos esperando que alguna cosa le pegue y para mis esperanzas unos de mis rayos le pego traspasando una pared

"ya lo veras" dicho eso el desapareció por completo dejándome sola en el lugar, estaba en la base secreta de un enemigo ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer? comencé a investigar por todo el lugar alejándome de la salida. Escuche una explosión...no, eran muchas explosiones !el edificio se estaba cayendo¡ tengo que salir de aquí pero ¿donde era que estaba la salida? oh no, me aleje demasiado ¿y ahora?... tranquila Star, vamos busca otra salida. traté de buscar pero después escuche una explosión muy cerca y vi muchos pedazos de suelo mire arriba aterrorizada y cuando quise alejarme la habitación estaba rodeada de...FUEGO

Narrador normal

en la torre T Robin no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro poniendo nerviosa a Raven y Cybord

"oye viejo se que estas nervioso y todo eso pero tranquilo encontraremos a Star estamos tratando de hacerlo lo mas rápido que podamos"

"no es solo eso Cybord también me preocupa Chico Bestia aun no a despertado y ya a pasado un día desde que lo trajimos aquí y aun no sabemos nada de Starfire" explico Robin sintiéndose un inútil en estos momentos

"AHHH" se escucho un grito bastante fuerte.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

anteriormente

"tiene muchas heridas graves y una costilla rota, sera incapaz de moverse, y si lo llega a hacer le va a doler tanto que va a gritar y ahí nos vamos a enterar de cuando se despertó"

...

escuche una explosión muy cerca y vi muchos pedazos de suelo tirados cerca mío, mire arriba aterrorizada y cuando quise alejarme la habitación estaba rodeada de...FUEGO.

...

"no es solo eso Cybord también me preocupa Chico Bestia aun no a despertado y ya a pasado un día desde que lo trajimos aquí y aun no sabemos nada de starfire"

"AHHH" se escucho un grito bastante fuerte.

* * *

><p>capítulo 3: mas problemas que soluciones<p>

Narrador Starfire

No puedo moverme, estoy atrapada en un edificio que se esta quemando, no siento mis piernas, no puedo respirar bien, solo veo y respiro humo, presiento que en cualquier momento el edificio se cae arriba mío. Me pregunto que están haciendo mis amigos ahora, ¿como estará Robin?...quiero verlo y decirle que lo amo, quiero ser mas que su mejor amiga, ¿habrán encontrado ya a Chico Bestia? ¿estará bien? espero que no este lastimado, ¿como estará sedita? no quiero que este hambriento, quiero ver a Raven y Cybord para contarles lo que me sucedió...los extraño.

Narrador Normal

en la enfermería se encontraba Chico Bestia gritando de dolor, hasta que sus amigos llegaron y trataron de calmarlo pero estaba muy alterado

"¿donde?" pregunto Chico Bestia agarrando a Raven de los brazos y sacudiéndola "¿donde esta Star?"

"aun no lo sabemos" contesto Raven tratando de salir de las manos de el

"NO...es imposible" susurro clavando sus uñas.

"Chico Bestia tranquilízate" pidió Robin enojado, ya lo tenia bastante claro, el no sabia nada sobre Starfire.

Raven tenia los brazos con pequeñas lineas de sangre, ya había perdido mucha energía curando su cuerpo y ahora ella sentía que pronto se iba a desmayar "chico bestia, ya suéltame" susurro un poco débil

"fue mi culpa..." susurro, soltando a Raven para taparse el rostro con sus manos, pero Robin lo escucho y furiosamente pregunto

"¿donde esta Star?" alejó a Raven para presionarlo y interrogarlo

"YO NO LO SE" respondió frustrado al ver a su líder desconfiando de el

"¿que fue tu culpa entonces?" volvió a preguntar

"fue culpa mía alguien se la llevara, no se quien pero cuando intenté levantarme para salvarla tenía todas estas heridas"

"Raven ¿puedes localizarla?" la vista de Robin giró a su compañera

"se donde está y no se encuentra muy bien" dicho esto el ambiente se volvió serió, nadie dijo nada hasta que ella rompió el silencio "esta en un edificio abandonado, cerca del centro comercial donde peleamos antes"

"bien vamos Cybord" Robin agarro las llaves del auto que Cybord construyó.

"ESPEREN VOY CON USTEDES" grito Chico Bestia mientras intentaba levantarse

"no, te quedaras acá para descansar" comentó el líder del grupo

"PERO...fue mi culpa" susurro, antes de quedarse desmayado otra vez

"Raven descansa y cuídalo " ella asintió y se sentó en un banco cerca de Chico Bestia.

En el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba mucha gente reunida curiosa de lo que estaba pasando dentro de un edificio que se estaba quemando, había bomberos y policías investigando para averiguar que había pasado, pero en ese instante aparece Robin y Cybord

"¡AYÚDENNOS TITANES CREEMOS QUE HAY ALGUIEN DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO PERO NO ENCONTRAMOS A NADIE!" gritaban los bomberos mientras trataban de apagar el fuego.

Robin sonrió sarcásticamente pensando "genial lo que me faltaba" y ambos entraron al lo que quedaba del edificio con mascaras para evitar respirar el humo, ya que el olor les hace mal a los pulmones. Comenzaron a buscar en cada rincón, hasta que escucharon un grito y de pronto una de las grandes paredes se estaba cayendo del lado donde la multitud de personas estaban ahí, todas las patrullas de policías actuaron rápido y empezaron a correr a la gente para que se apartara, en ese instante Robin pudo divisar una silueta de una mujer que caía con algunos segmentos de la paredes y se estrellaba contra en el piso. Robin hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y ahí la vieron...

"no puede ser" susurro Robin

Narrador Chico Bestia

¿estoy soñando?...¿porque todo esta oscuro?

"Chico Bestia" ¿quien me esta llamando? "soy yo Raven" que suerte que era solo Raven ¿donde estas? ah ahí estas, parada frente a mi con tu traje...¿blanco?, ¿que estaba pasando? realmente no entiendo como llegue aquí, debería estar ayudando a Robin y Cybor a encontrar a Star

"Raven ¿que esta pasando? ¿donde estoy?" le pregunté sin entender nada

"tranquilízate, estas en tu mente" me respondió sentándose mientras me mostraba su cara

"Raven rápido, sácame de aquí, necesitamos ir por Starfire"

"no, tu no puedes ir, entiéndelo Bestita, estas lastimado y me costó mucho sanar casi todas tus heridas. Si llegas a moverte o te vuelven a golpear, las heridas se volverán a abrir y ya no podré salvarte" me senté al frente de ella, Raven tenia razón, solo estoy causando problemas. "Robin y Cybord están bien, ellos pueden encontrar a Star en el auto mientras sanan sus heridas en cambio si vos llegaras a ir con ellos no solo tendrían que ayudar a Star sino a ti también y eso seria mas peligroso" me explicó y me sentí un completo inútil

"lo siento" murmuré, no se si ella realmente me escuchó pero tenía que disculparme y principalmente con ella, por eso levante mi cabeza y me volví a disculpar un poco mas fuerte

"está bien Chico Bestia" solo le sonreí pero después me acordé de que la lastimé en los brazos y le grité,

"me estoy disculpando porque te lastimé en los brazos" le expliqué

"vine a tu mente para hablar de eso" me va a matar o tal vez me mandé a otra dimensión, o tiré mi consola de juegos por la ventana...NO todo menos eso

"REALMENTE LO SIENTO RAVEN, HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE ME PERDONES PERO POR FAVOR NO TIRES LA CONSOLA DE JUEGOS POR LA VENTANA" recibí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, me sobe mi cabeza para tratar de sanar el dolor

"¿eres idiota?" creo que la hice enojar, no debí haber dicho eso "¿cuando fue que te lastimaste de esa manera?" me preguntó sería, pero era algo que ni yo sabía, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el suelo atado, y que a mi lado estaba Star inconsciente y que se la llevaban pero mi vista era borrosa por eso no pude verla, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

"realmente no lo se Raven, solo desperté y vi a Star a mi lado y que después la alejarán de mi, no veía nada, todo estaba borroso y volví a cerrar los ojos"

"nos tenías preocupados" vi que sonrió de medio lado y no se porque pero ver su sonrisa me dio una sensación de alivío y emoción que no puedo definir muy bien

"gracias Raven" ese agradecimiento salio de mi alma y sin pensarlo la abrace "eres la mejor" mucho el abrazo no duro, ya que Raven me alejo y se coloco la capa

"ya es hora de que los dos despertemos" dijo meditando

"¿también te desmayaste?" ella asistió

"volvamos Chico Bestia, Starfire nos espera" sonreí y entonces cerré los ojos y espere a que la magia funcionara. Fue ahí cuando desperté, mire a todos los lados de la enfermería y allí estaba durmiendo, haciendo de sus brazos una almohada al lado de mi cuerpo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las personas por darle una oportunidad a esta historia<p>

también quiero agradecerles por los reviews y quiero que sepan que los tomo muy enserio,

ah me olvidaba, en la historia va a ver un personaje que se meterá en la vida de los Teen Titans

¿quien crees que va a aparecer? y si elijen a alguien ¿te gustaría que apareciera en la historia? por favor dame tu respuesta en los reviews

*Terra

*Blackfire

*Red X

*ninguno

gracias a todos nos leemos luego


	4. Chapter 4

anteriormente...

Robin pudo divisar una silueta de una mujer que caía con algunos segmentos de la paredes y se estrellaba contra en el piso. Robin hizo una señal de que lo siguiera y ahí la vieron...

"no puede ser" susurro Robin

Mientras en la Torre T

"volvamos Chico Bestia, Starfire nos espera" sonreí y entonces cerré los ojos y espere a que la magia funcionara. Fue ahí cuando desperté, mire a todos los lados de la enfermería y allí estaba durmiendo, haciendo de sus brazos una almohada al lado de mi cuerpo.

Capitulo 4: un plan siniestro, y una amiga en peligro

En la Torre T se encontraban todos en la enfermería, tenían muchos pensamientos negativos y muchas emociones como; tristeza, frustración o incluso un poco pero solo un poco de felicidad por encontrarla, pero hablando seriamente, Habían encontrado al fin a Starfire en un edificio ya quemado, y Starfire estaba en crisis incluso de perder la vida; ella tenia demasiadas heridas, cortes e quemaduras, por suerte no es del planeta tierra porque si Starfire fuera humana definitivamente ya estaría muerta pero gracias a que la llevaron a un hospital, ahora la situación esta un poco mas tranquila pero la tensión y la desesperación todavía esta presente en la torre T. Robin siempre visitaba a Star, nunca estaba tranquilo, ya no dormía porque al cerrar los ojos se mostraba la escena donde Starfire estaba tirada con mucha sangre y desmallada ademas al despertar siempre gritaba y evitaba que sus amigos tampoco pudieran dormir, no comía simplemente porque no le agradaba la idea de estar alimentándose cuando una amiga importante estaba en peligro, lo único que hacia era entrenar, investigas, visitarla al hospital e ir a la azotea a pensar todo sobre ella. No solo Robin se notaba que estaba mal, al contrario sus amigos se encontraban un poco mejor que el líder pero se mostraban tristes, ya no se peleaban como en todas las mañanas, no, esta vez estaban tratándose bien.

* * *

><p>"así que ¿para eso me llamaste?" pregunto una persona entre las sombras<p>

"se dice que eres un gran peleador casi igual que a Robin , incluso los jovenes titanes no te pudieron vencer" comento otra persona "ya conoces el plan, te encargo a Starfire para que la traigas acá sino cumples con el plan, no te daré lo que necesitas para tu traje...Red X"

"no te preocupes, traeré a la princesa acá Slade"

* * *

><p>Mientras en la enfermería estaba reunidos los jóvenes Titanes, bueno casi todos los miembros, ya que la dulce Starfire estaba inconsciente en una de las camillas de la sala del hospital, pero de repente un anti-héroe de traje negro y con una cruz en el pecho de color rojo, y un cinturón donde obtenía armas especiales, ademas traía una mascara blanca y con una cruz en la frente y una capa que combinaba con su traje entero ya que era del mismo color. apareció rompiendo la ventana y posicionarse en la camilla, donde se encontraba Starfire dormida pero cerca de los pies para no molestarla, ni herirla mas de lo que ya estaba.<p>

"Red X" susurro Robin en posición de ataque mientras que sus amigos hacían lo mismo "¿que quieres ahora?" pregunto notando lo enfadado que estaba

"nada, solo quiero llevarme a mi princesa al castillo" Red X la miro, estaba tan tranquila y tan hermosa que no pudo evitar el primer golpe que le dio el líder de los titanes gritando "Titanes al ataque"

* * *

><p><em>¿que les pareció?<em>

Agradecimiento:

**_Star786:_** Gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia, espero que te halla gustado la aparición de Red X, pero aun no termina ^.^

**_Nathalie grayson:_ **tu consejo me ha ayudado de muchas formas muchas gracias, me alegra que se vean comprometedoras

**Me convencieron de que ponga a Red X, así que los que eligieron a Red X espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero tuve que cortar hasta aquí porque sino se me hacia muy largo, pero lo bueno es que he avanzado mucho en el próximo capitulo.**

**así que nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Red X había recibido el primer de el líder de los Titanes dando la señal donde los demás integrantes entraban en acción, ahí estaban, intentando vencer a Red X pero resulta que el es muy bueno en artes marciales y tiene armas donde se relaciona con su traje.

Raven con su magia, realiza un hechizo donde las herramientas del hospital volaron todo hacia el enemigo pero el fue mas rápido y le disparo una X roja donde tapaba su boca evitando que terminaba de pronunciar su hechizo y las herramientas cayeron en el suelo creando un gran estruendo.

"demasiada lenta" se burla el enemigo provocando enojo en los demás.

El siguiente en atacar es Chico Bestia convirtiéndose en un rinoceronte pero el, nunca se dio cuenta que Red X le había tendido una enorme trampa quedando atrapado en una jaula donde no podía salir ni siquiera convirtiéndose en un mosquito. No tardo mucho en aparecer Cybord que ya tenia preparado su cañón, y ahí va... un disparo... otro y ...otro pero jamas llego a herirlo gravemente pero se notaba que estaba un poco cansado y no solo eso el traje en cualquier momento podría dejar de actuar, Robin se interpuso y le pego una enorme piña en la cara haciendo que retrocediera y Cybord vuelve a preparar el cañón pero antes de que disparar el enemigo bloquea el tiro haciendo una explosión dejando a Cybord sin energía.

"vamos Titanes ¿eso es lo único que tienen?" volvió a burlarse de los héroes

hasta que recibió un golpe de Robin mandando le a volar hacia una de las cuatro paredes del hospital y rompiendo de esta

"nada mal pajarraco" en un movimiento habilidoso, Red X se tele trasporta llevándose a su gran amiga, Starfire pero antes se escucha su ultima burla "lamento no quedarme a conversar pero tengo un asunto que atender, nos vemos Titanes"

"STARFIRE" grita Robin incapaz de poder pensar en algo coherente ya que se habían llevado a su amiga dos veces en dos o tres días y eso jamas había pasado. Las siguientes preguntas se las cuestionaban todos los integrantes del grupo porque también se sentían horribles por no poder ayudar a su amiga tan querida; ¿quien sera el enemigo que quiere tanto a nuestra amiga? ¿es que ella es la única con la que podía ayudar a los villanos? ¿como podrá luchar? si ni siquiera tiene la energía suficiente para poder mover un musculo ¿y si le pasa algo grave?

Mientras en otro lugar desconocido se encontraba Red X caminando de un lado a otro, la razón de su acción era solo por un problema y ese se llamaba Starfire la mas dulce del grupo Titan también se reconocía por ser cruelmente hermosa, en su mente ella era una princesa, si el la comparaba con una princesa de cuentos iba a concluir que son realmente muy parecidas, ya que por lo general nunca conocieron el mundo exterior siempre estuvieron en su propio mundo (como la sirenita, rapunzel) el punto es que ¿porque para el, Starfire era un problema? sencillo de explicar, ella se encontraba desmallada en su cama completamente débil e inofensiva. el no se consideraba un villano cruel como para aprovechar su situación específicamente para besarle, pero la posición que demostraba sus perfectos labios entre abiertos le hacían una mala jugada pero aunque quisiera besarle reprimía el deseo porque el sabe que pronto Starfire iba a despertar, y si la quería llevar con Slade debía empezar de cero osea empezar a conocerse mejor para dar la seguridad de ya tener a alguien en quien confiar y no podía conseguir la seguridad de ella si se aprovechaba de la situación.

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos sonidos provenientes de Starfire y se alivio porque ya estaba preguntándose si respiraba

"bienvenida Starfire" respondió sentándose al lado de su princesa.

"¿donde estoy?" pregunto apenas en un pequeño susurro, por un momento pensó que estaba hablando dormida pero al ver sus ojos mirándolo fijamente se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierta y eso para el significaba el comienzo de el plan

"se que no es un castillo pero es algo parecido" ella se confunde y trata de reincorporarse pero al hacerlo un gran dolor agudo recorrió en todo su cuerpo obligando la a gritar de dolor "tranquila muñeca es mejor que no te muevas"

"pero...tengo que volver con mis amigos" volvió a susurrar mas débil que antes y se quedo dormida mientras sonreía levemente, esa oración quedo grabada en la mente de Red X dejándolo un poco mas pensativo de lo que ya estaba. por primera vez el estaba dudando de lo que estaba haciendo...

* * *

><p>Raven por fin había comentado lo que sabia de Starfire al entrar a su mente una vez que ella se había encontrado con Slade pero que después no supo nada mas de su amiga, ella tenia pensado ir sola a buscarla pero al haber encontrado a Chico Bestia tuvo que obedecer las ordenes de Robin ademas de que este casi muere, no solo se encontró con el regaño de Robin sino de Cybord que por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con el, Raven intento explicar la situación que tuvo que pasar pero no encontraba las palabras y lo único que dijo "es que todo paso tan rápido no sabia que hacer realmente" nadie supo que ella estaba apunto de llorar porque oculto su cara con su capucha y después de ese acto chico bestia la apoyó en la pelea que se estaba surgiendo y prefirieron dejar ese tema para después y enfocarse con Star.<p>

En la Torre T se encontraban los Titanes reunidos con un solo propósito; encontrar a Star sea como sea, sin excusas, sin descansar y entrenar mas seguido, debido a que no sabían contra quien se enfrentarían, en casos de grave emergencia estarían seguros de comunicarse con los Titanes este. estaban en una habitación entrenando mientras se atacaban al mismo tiempo, es decir, estaban entrenando individualmente pero al mismo tiempo tenían un contrincante que los atacaba en cualquier momento, algo que había inventado Robin en casos de emergencia pero no era lo único que se hacia en la torre T, por supuesto que no, mientras dos de los integrantes entrenaba los otros buscaban información y pistas para encontrarla

* * *

><p>"al fin despiertas mi bella princesa" dijo Red X trayéndole un baso de agua, Starfire mejoró mucho en lo físico, digamos que ya se podía reincorporar, lo que no sabia Red X es que ella puede recuperar energía rápidamente<p>

"Red X ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" esa pregunta genero mucha curiosidad en Red X

"lo que mi princesa desee" una sonrisa un poco malvada, como las sonrisas de niños cuando planean una travesura, salia de el rostro de Star

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA <strong>

**lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, sucede que como ya empece la escuela y ya tengo que hacerme los estudios para que no me molesten durante el año, no tuve mucho tiempo como para subirlo pero hasta a mi me canso de no poder subirlo porque ya lo tenia preparado, espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera.**

**agradecimiento a los Reviews**

** Star789: *.* muchísimas gracias y lo se era demasiado corto espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo**

**Beatriz: ahh me enamore de tu comentario Jaja no, enserio me animaste como una semana, espero que tambien te haya gustado un beso**

**Diana valencia: :'( no queria que sufrieras tanto por eso cuando leí tu comentario, mi mama ya estaba con que tenia que ir al dentista pero me apresure y logre subirlo por fin gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los jovenes titanes

"Vamos a el centro comercial" pidió con una amable sonrisa

"¿eh?" se sorprendió de lo que pedía ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación en la estaba?

Starfire, una de las integrantes de los Jovenes Titanes, secuestrada por Red X, que es un criminal donde su especialidad es en artes marciales y objetos que obtiene del mismo traje, es uno de los criminales donde los mismo Jovenes Titanes no pudieron atrapar. a Red X le molestaba demasiado que su victima no se lo tome tan enserio y lo peor es que quería ir al centro comercial ¿no se da cuenta que no esta para jugar?

Pero Red X tenia una paciencia para estas situaciones, que algunas veces se preguntaba del porque, su único objetivo era entregar a la princesa a Slade y en perfectas condiciones entonces ¿tendría que obedecer los caprichos de su princesa?

"por favor Red X, hace tanto tiempo que no voy a ver los cachorros" trato de animarlo para que vaya.

"ah esta bien pero después del centro me acompañaras a otro lugar"resignado agarro las llaves de su moto y abrió la puerta y espero hasta que salga pero ella se quedo adentro un poco pensativa "¿que ocurre?"

"¿vas a ir con el traje, no te van a reconocer los policías?" una risa sonó en todo la sala, una risa corta y un poco bajita pero era una sorpresa que para Star fuera hermosa.

"tranquila, no soy como los otros, nunca me encontró ningún policía solo ustedes" surgió una sonrisa de pena en el rostro de Star y avanzó hacia la moto sintiendo una pequeña brisa de aire fresco que hace tanto tiempo que no sentía, miro hacia el cielo donde no había ninguna nube, solo un cielo azul el cual le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa, como deseaba encontrarse con sus amigos otra vez, pero pensó que aunque se encontraran la verían extraña por la ropa, ya que ella no estaba con el traje, sino que estaba con ropa casual.

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto Red X

"s-si vamos" se subió a la parte de atrás de la moto y Red X le entrego su casco, y cuando acelero, Starfire coloco sus manos un poco mas arriba de su cintura evitando caerse.

Ese día Red X y Starfire se divirtieron mucho, tanto que no parecía a simple vista que Starfire estuviese secuestrada, era todo lo contrario e incluso visitaron todo el centro como dos veces para poder evitar saltearse algún puesto del cual Starfire no quería. Fueron a un montón de lados, algunas veces se tenían que sentar porque le dolían las piernas pero no fue ese el mayor sufrimiento de Red X sino que Starfire le preguntaba cosas de la tierra a cada segundo. pero a pesar de todo Starfire nunca podría olvidarse de sus amigos, no eso nunca, ella deseaba encontrarlos en el centro comercial...que pasara un milagro, aunque tenia energía para escapar sabia que su estado físico mucho no mejoro, ademas Red X tenia armas para inmovilizarla, dada la situación para Starfire le hacia imposible poder llegar a escapar sin pelear, porque sabia que Red X no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"bien, princesa, es hora de llevarla a un lugar especial" la agarro de la mano, y en eso Starfire siente su corazón latir rápido, mas de lo normal pero ¿porque? ¿no era el enemigo? ella no podía estar enamora de el ¿o si?

volvió a sentir el viento de la moto, pero sentía algo diferente, tenia la sensación de que el lugar al que iban no era hermoso, como el lo describía.

"¿a donde vamos?" pregunto con un poco de miedo

"no te preocupes, ya lo veras" respondió con un poco de burla para que se tranquilizara, pero de mucho no sirvió ya que cuando llegaron apareció Slade entre las sombras, como siempre aparece.

"te estaba esperando" ella se sorprendió y miro a Red X con mucho dolor

"¿porque lo hiciste? creí que eras..."

"no soy un héroe" le corto rápidamente Red X porque, aunque no se notara, estaba dolido "solo cumplí con mi trabajo"

"ahora seras mi nueva aprendiz" dijo Slade atándole las manos

"te dije que jamas iba a ser tu aprendiz Slade" dijo pausadamente pero se sorprendió cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y comenzó a gritar

"¿que le hiciste Slade?" pregunto Red X enojado, "esto no era parte del plan"

"piénsalo de este modo si ella no hubiera sido tan terca y aceptar ser mi aprendiz, esto nunca pasaría"

levanto a Starfire y camino adentro de lo que seria una guarida, pero en realidad es una fabrica abandonada, mientras que Red X lo acompaña, mientras mira a Starfire y piensa "¿que he hecho?"

"dentro de poco Starfire se dormirá y olvidara todo, incluso que se llama Starfire, aprovechare esa debilidad para destruir a los jovenes Titanes" y tal como dijo, ella se quedo totalmente dormida, entonces Slade se acerco a ella pero Red X se interpuso dándole un golpe en la marcara de lo cual casi se cae pero Slade no se quedaría parado. así comenzó la lucha, entre criminal y criminal.

no se podían derrotar por mas que se dieran golpes, patadas, puñetazos, e incluso con armas, entre uno y otro, era imposible poder llegar a un ganador, ya que Red X era muy bueno en artes marciales al igual que Robin o como le dice el "chico pájaro" pero a pesar de todo Slade tenia trucos bajo la manga. Cientos..no...Miles de robot sujetaron a Red X sin poder llegar a tocar el botón de su cinturón para trasportarse a otro lugar. y asi es como se definio un ganador...Slade.

Slade se acerco a Starfire, después de encerrar a Red X en una habitación desmayado por los golpes de los robots, y le dijo

"Stafire ese es tu nombre provienes de un planeta llamado Tamaran, tu eras mi aprendiz, siempre odiaste a los Jovenes Titanes aunque ellos te encontraron primero fueron tus amigos pero hace un tiempo te diste cuenta que te traicionaron y ahora yo te doy la oportunidad de destruirlos, tienes poderes Starfire y una fuerza increíble, te golpeaste mucho la cabeza y por eso no recuerdas mucho pero hay algo de lo que te tengo que avisar, los Jovenes titanes trataran de convencerte de que eras su amiga pero me imagino que no le creerás ¿verdad?"

después de una hora de dormir profundamente, Starfire se levanta, y recuerda todo lo que le dijo Slade ¿sera verdad? se preguntaba, hasta que se acerco por fin a Slade

"¿tu eres Slade?" el nombrado se da vuelta mostrando su marcara que por algún razón Starfire le resulto demasiado familiar.

"así es" vio como ella se arrodillo, algo le decía que este plan iba a resultar bastante bien.

"por favor enséñame, quiero ser tu aprendiz"

"no hace falta enseñarte mas de lo que ya sabes, lo único que tienes que hacer es destruir a estas personas que te traicionaron" en ese instante muestra una foto de Robin, Chico Bestia, Raven y Cybord

"¿ellos me traicionaron? ¿porque?" sabia que esas preguntas algún día las tenia que responder pero no se tenia que pasar de los limites

"nunca me quisiste contar los detalles, tu solo entraste aquí y me dijiste que querías destruirlos" por extraño que parezca, Starfire le creyó

"bien...¿que tengo que hacer?" Slade se acerco y coloco una mano en el hombro

"solo te puedo dar un consejo, no creas en sus palabras, y deja de controlar tu poder, muestra quien es Starfire"

"eso haré" Starfire se dio vuelta y camino a pasa firme hacia una habitación "¿cuando empiezo?"

_**continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>bien por fin pude continuar esta historia, perdón por la tardanza en verdad lo siento, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿algun reviews? díganme si lo estoy haciendo bien por favor,<strong>

**bueno aqui dejo mis respuesta a los reviews**

**star786: por dios! no me asustes asi, crei que no te habia gustado, jajaja gracias, aunque casi mas me muero de un infarto, tu comentario me alegro el dia. *.* **

**diana valencia: me da un poco de lastima dejar a Red X ahi pero no se sabe, a lo mejor reaparece, uhh dejo con la curiosidad, soy muy mala?**

** : bien de ahora en mas intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero siempre dejare la curiosidad para el final, aunque tu voto fue un poquito tarde, me alegro haber elegido a Red X, y haber alegrado a unas cuantas personas incluso a vos, y eso me hace muy feliz :) espero que te haya gustado el sexto capitulo. **

**adelanto del septimo capitulo**

"no me puedo creer esto...

"Chico Bestia ¿piensas que es momento de hablar de eso?"

"¿que a haces tu aquí?"

"yo...lo siento tanto"

**nos leemos luego**


End file.
